1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hopper trailer, and more particularly to a hopper trailer that is operable to discharge bulk material by both gravity and through an auger discharge system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional hopper trailers are either configured to discharge material through the bottom of the hopper by gravity to a surface beneath the trailer or to discharge material via an auger or conveyor system to an elevation that is above the bottom of the hopper. There are also a few trailers that have the ability to discharge material both by gravity and via an auger system, however, due to the configuration of these trailers it is difficult or impossible to quickly switch between the two discharge modes, and/or utilize both discharge modes simultaneously.